


Songbook: OL

by songbook



Series: Songbooks [2]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbook/pseuds/songbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets inspired by songs that portray a certain relationship. These chapters relate to Storm and Wolverine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who aren't reading my other stories, let me explain how this works. Basically, I decided that instead of writing a bunch of song fics or a full length novel story, I could put together little ficlets based on the songs that inspired me to write them. I am grouping them by relationships and therefore will be doing several at a time.  
> This pairing is Ororo/Logan. The first story is based off the song _Better Than Me_ by Hinder.

Logan sat on the edge of his bed as the morning sun began to enter his room. It was supposed to be a beautiful day and he couldn't even bring himself to laugh at the irony. It killed him to even remotely think about anything relating to the weather. But now it didn't matter; she left yesterday and never looked back.

His stomach growled, but Logan didn't move. He couldn't face going downstairs, because everyone knew why she left. Scrutiny was the last thing he needed and she meant the world to those kids. The worst part was they all heard the fight. Never before in that mansion had she ever raised her voice. But that night the gloves came off…

" _Why do you have to be so stubborn, Logan?" Ororo's voice bit harshly through the seemingly quiet mansion. It wasn't a yell; she never yelled. That would change today._

" _Why can't you just lay off?"_

" _Because I'm not going to let you throw away everything you have made here."_

" _I ain't some pity case, 'Ro!" She had shaken her head at that_

" _Pity case? Is that what you think this is?"_

" _That's not what I meant and you know it," growled Logan, exiting her room, but he never had a chance to slam the door; she was right behind him._

" _Why do you have to run away?" There was true anger in her blue eyes- a rarity in the calm woman. "You leave, drink, get into some fight, find some tramp to sleep around-"_

" _That's not true!" He whipped around to meet her eyes. She was so damn tall. "I'd never-"_

" _Never what? Cheat on me? That would mean we would be in some sort of relationship!" Ororo smirked. "That would mean you would actually have to make a commitment for once…and we all know that could never happen!"_

" _I'm sorry I'm not as noble as you, Ororo, truly- how can I ever amount up?" Sarcasm dripped off his steel tongue. Logan started down the stairs, but before he got to the bottom, he turned around again. "Why are you so fucking concerned anyway? I'm not some child who needs their ass saved- that was you."_

" _Watch your language!" she barked back. He could tell he hurt her with the child remark. And they both knew everyone could hear them now; both of them were practically screaming. "I was not trying to save you, Logan. And I never needed saving…I've always been able to survive."_

" _What about Apocalypse? Had that handled did you?" Ororo's lack of reply showed just how deep that comment cut. "You still haven't told me what the fuck you want, 'Ro."_

" _I thought I wanted you." The truth was surprising for her to say, but Logan was already on a role._

" _Why the hell would you want me? Can't you do any better?" Ororo blinked in shock._

" _Are you serious?" She followed him down the stairs. "I am the only good thing you ever had! Trust me; there are plenty of men I could love who would treat me so much better."_

" _Fine. Go fuck one of them for a change."_

" _Logan!"_

" _Shut up, Ororo. And let me live my own life." The pain he was inflicting was obvious as the wind shook the trees outside, but he couldn't let it go. "I don't know why you always have to be in control, but get over it."_

" _You want to live your own life, fine- live it without me." Her voice was so low; he barely heard it over the thunder. The anger and yelling was gone from her voice, but what replaced it was even scarier. "Go run off like you always do. But this time, I won't be here when you decide to come home. I'm done."_

That was two nights ago. She left the next morning for Africa. No one had gotten the chance to talk to her, but everyone knew why she left. Which was why Logan was receiving the silent treatment.

To be honest, Logan couldn't figure out how he felt about her leaving. On one hand, he had been a complete jerk to her. He didn't blame her for leaving. He was so screwed up: the nightmares, the drinking, the way he only wanted to pick a fight or have sex. All he had was bitterness; an anger toward the entire world.

Ororo had it just as bad when she was a child- orphaned at a young age; separated from her only family; growing up on the streets; living as a thief; being used and abused by all the men in her life. Including him. Logan didn't have an excuse for the way he acted. She had the same problems- the claustrophobia, her overwhelming powers that could so easily get out of hand if she didn't have perfect control. That's why she needed that control… she never had it when she was younger. On that side- he knew perfectly well why she had walked away.

But how could she have walked away from all the good? He loved that woman more than anything else in the world. For a time there, everything was so good; she was so perfect and understanding. His perfect woman.

_Logan pulled her down on top of him in bed, breathing hard against her neck. They moved together, he not being able to control himself any longer. The effect she had on him was tantalizing. Ororo moaned into his mouth as his hand crept down her perfect body. Flipping her over to take control, Logan couldn't imagine a more beautiful image than the way she looked right now. White hair spiraled out on her pillow; her sweaty body pressed beneath his; her blue eyes clouding over with white, begging him to continue._

_Or that time in the Danger Room after a sparing session. He always admired the way she fought with every ounce of her being. It was all that raw emotion- the raw power that she delivered punch after kick after hit. Logan learned just how flexible she really was; the way she pushed him to the limit._

_Nothing could be better than that day on the X-Jet in the changing room. Such a small amount of space, but the best sex either one had ever experienced._

_Sometimes it was just her smile or her presence in the room that would calm him. Her scent was like a high and the way she laughed, moved, talked, and breathed was all so perfect. So, angelic. Like the goddess he considered her to be._

But that was all over now. She had left and if she ever came back, it would not be for him. It would be for the kids downstairs- for the X-Men. Knowing her, knowing how loyal, brave, and passionate she was for doing the right thing, she would return. And that was going to kill him.

He would have to face her everyday- remembering how he had screwed up. And at some point she would move on- give all that precious love to someone else. Logan just thought he had been messed up before he came to the X-Men and found Ororo; after was going to be so much worse.

However, that isn't what mattered. What mattered was that she was going to finally be happy. He only slowed her down. Ororo was the kind of woman who deserved so much better than someone like Logan. She could do so much better…


	2. What Hurts the Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize ahead of time, my readers...this will be extremely sad. And yet hopefully beautiful at the same time. This is based off _What Hurts the Most_ by Rascal Flatts. Enjoy. You might want to keep some tissues close by. I almost cried writing this.

Logan braced himself against the wall of Charles Xavier's office. Around him, the students were hugging and crying in sorrow. Even the old man was wiping tears from his eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They had just got through a war; she had just survived that battle.

Hank placed a hand on his shoulder, but the Wolverine shook it off. Everything had gone wrong. She had just gotten over Apocalypse; gotten over what had happened. Progress between mutants and humans had been made. What had gone wrong?

"What the hell happened?" he growled, staring at Rogue. The teenager's makeup ran down her face and her hands and clothes were covered in blood. Just like his. Covered in blood; her blood.

"It wasn't her fault!" wailed Kitty. "It wasn't anyone's fault except that stupid human's!"

"Passing the blame isn't going to help," reasoned Scott. His glasses covered up any signs of tears.

"Somebody is responsible for this!"

**Three Hours Before**

_The X-Men parked their vehicles outside of Bayville High School. It was the high schoolers first day back after Apocalypse. Professor Xavier had been adamant on the children continuing their education. However, some residents of Bayville had other ideas. Even though the X-Men had saved humanity from catastrophe, there were a select few humans who thought the world could do without mutant kind completely. So, the older X-Men were escorting their young colleagues._

_The School District itself welcomed the students back with open arms; a new start to a so divided world. Even the majority of the student body was willing to accept these heroes into their ranks once more. Regardless, protesting people lined the streets waving signs and obscene gestures. Just as they began to get out of their cars, a smoke bomb went off, provoking the audience. Several bystanders pulled weapons from their jackets or bags. And so the chaos began._

_Jean threw up her hands providing a shield for her, Bobby, and Scott. Kitty grabbed a hold of Kurt and Jamie, phasing as the bullets soared through them. Wolverine slammed Ray and Sam to the ground as Ororo tried to use the wind to knock the bullets off course to protect her, Rogue, and Amara. Logan's claws immediately unsheathed and Scott's hand flew to his visor._

_"We cannot fight," shouted Storm over the commotion. "That will only give them what they want." Her plea fell to deaf ears. Bobby iced up and began building a wall in front of them; Scott and Jean worked to disarm their attackers; Sam and Ray stood back to back preparing to fight; and Amara transformed. Storm rolled her eyes before letting them go white. The clouds rolled in and the temperature dropped as the wind whipped steadily around them._

_"Storm?" questioned Amara. The woman hadn't used her powers to this extend since Apocalypse had controlled her. She had been having trouble keeping them under her control._

_"I'm fine, my child." Most of the crowd had dispersed to take cover as the rain started pouring. Cyclops' red beam shot over their heads, intending to scare, not harm. Even Bobby, Ray, Sam, and Jamie were taking precautions not to cause any damage to the people around them. The X-Men had been taught well._

_Rogue turned to assess the situation. She really wasn't much help during something like this. Her powers dealt with physical contact. Nevertheless, she tried to find somewhere to help. As she scanned, she took notice of a particular man with a semi-automatic weapon. Panic rose in her as she watched him point the gun in the direction she, Amara, and Ororo were standing unguarded._

_"Look out!" She screamed as she hit the ground, but it was too late. The bullets ripped past her, missing her by centimeters. A quick wind hit Amara, knocking her unconscious, but out of harms way. The shooter was quickly disarmed by Kurt and Rogue looked wildly around her._

"Ah tried to warn her!" yelled Rogue.

"It's my fault," whispered Amara. Bobby tried to shush her, pulling his girlfriend in closer. "No, it's my fault. If she didn't use her powers to save me, she could have protected herself."

"Scott is right, Amara. No one is responsible for this," spoke Professor Xavier. "If Ororo hadn't saved you, you would probably have gotten shot, too."

"She didn't even want to fight." Wolverine punched the wall, causing everyone to flinch as a good sized hole appeared in the wood work. "She told us to stand down, damn it."

"Ve had to defend ourzelvez," spoke Kurt who was sitting on top of the filing cabinets, his blue fur wet around his eyes.

Logan didn't seem to care. Ororo had just gotten her spirit back after Apocalypse stole it from her. Everything was turning around and everything they had worked for was coming back together. She had hardly been out of the mansion since they had gotten back. She had insisted on going with them that morning.

"If only she had stayed here..."

"And what would that have changed?" asked Jean. "Someone else might be in her place. And we all know she would be angry she wasn't there to do something."

"If only I could have been with her..."

_"Rogue." The voice was hardly a whisper; it seemed to be a struggle for the speaker to get the words out. Rogue finally located her senior teammate. Storm lay crouched over the ground; one arm holding her up, the other clutching her stomach. "Rogue...help..."_

_"Storm?" She crawled towards the older woman and let out a gasp. Blood stained Ororo's white shirt and the grass around her. "Storm!"_

_"I...goddess..." Ororo trembled as Rogue touched her gently. She had taken a bullet to the left shoulder as well as her stomach, where her right hand was trying to stop the bleeding. "It hurts...help..."_

_"Roll over on your back," said Rogue frantically, taking off her sweater. She had to stop the bleeding, that was what was most important right now. The other woman obliged, taking rasping breaths. The rain continued to pour with urgency; as if it felt it's mistress's pain. Rogue pressed the material to the stomach wound. "Hey! Ah need some help over here!"_

_Wolverine and Shadowcat responded to her call. Kitty got their just in time to protect her roommate from other stray shots. The air around them grew still, but the rain did not cease._

_"What the hell happened?" Logan immediately placed his hands overtop Rogue's, applying more pressure to the wound. Kitty tried to cover the one on her shoulder. Rogue didn't try to answer, knowing her voice would break. "Ororo? Look at me, darlin'."_

_"Logan?" Storm coughed, heaving up the blood that was in her throat._

_"Sit her up or she'll choke." Kitty helped Logan lift her upper body, cradling her into the Wolverine's arms._

_"Logan...I..." Blue eyes blinked back tears of pain. Kitty was now shaking as hard as the injured woman._

_"Hush, darlin', I know." Logan brought his bloodied hand from her waist to brush away her tears. The pinkish mix ran from her face onto his knee. "Don't waste the breath on me. Just hold on 'til we can get you outa here."_

_"I won't...make it that...long," was her slurred reply. Kitty and Rogue furiously tried not to cry._

_"Yes you will," stated Wolverine, the two teenage girls on either side of him didn't seem to matter to him anymore. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure you get outa this hell alive."_

Kurt suddenly sat up from his perch. "Somevone has to find Evan. He has to know."

"I've contacted Ororo's sister," said Xavier gravely. "But we have no way of getting in touch with Evan. Hopefully, he will see the news or his parents will find a way to reach him." Logan started to open the door, but Hank grabbed his wrist.

"I don't think you should go down there." Hank eyed the other man with concern. "That isn't her anymore, Logan. The dead don't speak from their bodies."

"I let her down." Wolverine's voice bit into the silence. The bitterness rolled off his tongue like poison.

"Logan, there was nothing you could have done to save her," spoke Xavier gently.

"I ain't talkin' 'bout today, Chuck." He shook his wild head. "I let her down all the way around. She wanted me there for her and I...I couldn't be the man she needed me to."

_Ororo made a move to grab his hand, but the pain was too great. Logan, in turn, took hers himself. He was startled by how weak her grasp was._

_"I'm sorry, Ororo." His throat was constricting. "I know who I need to be...And I need to be with you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most."_

_"I know..." Her voice was barely audible now._

_"No, you don't know. You were always constant; always so ready to take me on. I didn't know how to respond. I've never had that feeling before." Kitty stared wide-eyed at Rogue. Logan took no notice of them or the beating rain. "I know now what I'm supposed to be doing...loving you."_

_"I love you." For the first time, Ororo's words were strong._

_"I know you do, darlin'. And I'm gonna be here, right here with you. We're gonna get through this."_

Logan stood still, lost in his memories of the only woman he ever loved. She lived so effortlessly, so regally, that it almost intimidated him. Storm had lived through absolute hell; her heart had seen the hatred, the pain, and the struggles of every mutant and yet it remained completely pure.

It didn't take her long to fall for him; at least that's what she said. Ororo never tried to hide her feelings for him. She of all people knew that was fruitless. She wanted his love; needed his love.

And yet, for once, Wolverine was scared. He didn't know what to do with his feelings for her. There was a lust for her touch, but he wouldn't be satisfied with sexual relations with her. There was something more. But it was that something that had him pushing her away.

Even with Logan's resistance, Ororo didn't walk away, nor did she pressure him into his feelings. She let them grow closer in every possible way, letting him make his own choices. And in the end, he had started to succumb to her.

"I can't live without her." His voice was shaking, something none of them had seen. Logan brushed Hank's hand off his arm. "I can't be here without her." He wrenched the door open, nearly taking it off its hinges, but was stopped by Rogue's cry.

"You can't leave us, too." She stood up, trying to voice some reason. "Ah heard what you said to her. No one here can understand what yehr goin' through. But what would she want yeh to do?"

_Jean and Scott ran over to where the four were spiraled out on the grass. The New Recruits were taking care of everything now that most of their attackers had left. Scott started up the car and opened the back door._

_"We've got to get her some medical attention."_

_"No," Storm whispered. "Let me stay...here."_

_"Ororo, we've gotta get you to Hank," said Logan sternly. "You need help."_

_"We both know..." she gasped and withered in pain in his arms. "...I will not...make it."_

_"Don't say that, darlin'." The gruff edge to his voice was the only thing keeping him from breaking down right there. Ororo tried to squeeze his hand, her blue eyes barely staying open. Logan leaned forward to press his lips to her dying ones. Her last words were heard only to him._

_"What hurts the most...was being so close..." Storm's eyelids slipped shut and the last breath left her mangled body. Kitty let out a wail and Rogue, Jean, and Scott knelt close by, dealing with their sorrow. Logan held her close, the only tears he would shed landing on her still face, mixing with the blood and the rain._

Logan took a look around the room. The X-Men had to live on. He had to live on. Ororo would have expected nothing less. He shut the door and walked over to Rogue, gathering the teen in his arms, letting the pain set in.


	3. If You See Him/If You See Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This set to _If You See Him/If You See Her_ by Reba McEntire and Brooks  & Dunn. It's a great song and I felt like it worked for them.

Rogue picked up her bag off the bed and checked her watch. She had about five minutes before she had to leave in order to make it in time. It was the summer of her sophomore year of college and she was living at the Xavier Mansion until she could get a place of her own. However, the mansion was just small enough to make sure its occupants ran into each other at the worst possible time.

"Storm!" exclaimed Rogue as she ran straight into the weather mistress. The older woman chuckled as they held each other steady. "Sorry, Ah didn't mean to run inta ya like that."

"It is quite alright, my dear. Where are you off to?" Ororo sensed the younger woman's hesitation and frowned.

"Well...Ah'm goin' to lunch." Rogue shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. Ever since he left, no one mentioned his name in front of her. And all contact anyone had was kept a secret.

"You don't have to lie to me, Rogue," said Ororo. The 'children' tried to shield her from her apparent pain, but she was a stronger woman than they gave her credit for. "Who are you going to see?"

"Logan." There was no use in beating around the bush. Wolverine had always had a special place for the girl and Storm figured Rogue had been seeing him off and on through the years. "He wants to know how school's goin'."

"I am sure he is as proud of you as we are."

"Yeah. It's his first day back since he went to visit Japan." Rogue shrugged. She was curious about what Storm felt about Logan these days. He always asked about Ororo when Rogue talked to him.

"Is that where he's been all this time?" Two years was a long time. She did not know anything about his life now.

"Canada, Japan, and various other places. He's tryin' to figure some stuff out." They stood there in the hallway awkwardly for a moment, before Rogue stepped around Storm and began to walk away. Part of her wanted to tell the other woman how much Wolverine cared; about how obvious it was how much she missed him.

"Rogue?" She spun around quickly. Ororo seemed to be in a debate with herself. "Tell him I wish him well."

"Will do," she sighed.

"And that nothing has changed, that everything is as he left it." There was a glint in Ororo's eye that forced Rogue to look away. It was as if she was intruding on something private. Her mind wanted to scream at Storm, 'Tell him you love him', but she knew it would never happen.

"Ah wish he would come back."

"We all do, Rogue." Ororo grasped her own forearm, lost deep in thought. "I think of him from time to time and I wonder..."

"What?"

"Nothing." Storm turned back to Rogue, clearly startled by her comment. Her mind was so far away.

"Well, Ah gotta get goin'. See ya later."

At the restaurant, Rogue greeted the man she considered her father with a warm hug. Logan hadn't changed at all, but he commented on her obvious maturity. They sat down at a table outside a small bistro Rogue had learned about through some college friends. It did not take them long to catch up; they had been keeping contact through numerous letters and phone conversations (Wolverine had not quite mastered the art of the internet yet). Once their food arrived, she brought it up.

"Storm says hi."

"Really?" Wolverine bit into his sandwich in order to keep busy. It's why he moved around so much- to keep his mind off of her. "How's she been?"

"Pretty good Ah guess. Ah don't see her much durin' the school year. But she's got some new mutants to take care of."

"Glad she's doin' ok." Rogue sighed at his complete lack of concern. She knew it was just an act, but it was irritating none the less.

"She told me to tell ya that nothin's changed."

"Did she?" He sipped his drink in a carefree manner, leaning back in his chair. Maybe his wishes weren't so far fetched as he thought.

"And that ever'things like ya left it. Whatever that means." Rogue watched him drink in the words.

"That it?" Rogue nodded. Logan set the glass down and thought back to the last time he had seen her. The day he left the X-Men in order to find out for sure who he was. Ororo had been so upset, but he knew she understood that he could never be happy not knowing. Even with her. They had left each other on good terms; there had been no fight, no argument, just the pain of letting go. He had not stepped foot there since.

"That's it. Unless you've got somethin' you wanna tell her." Wolverine raised an eyebrow at her, but Rogue didn't flinch.

"Nah. Nothin' she wants to hear."

"What would you say? Hypothetically speakin' of course."

"I'd tell her I missed her. Wished she was here with me." He was interrupted when the waiter came with the check and Wolverine paid the tab. He got up and put on his motorcycle gloves.

"It was great to see ya, Logan." She wrapped her arms around him. She never knew when she would see him next. "You sure you don't wanna come home?"

"I miss you too, kid." He placed a careful kiss on her hair lightly. Then he whispered, "Tell her if it takes forever, I'll still be here."

"Why don't you?" she asked, exasperated.

"That's not the way it works, kid." He stared off into the sky, as if searching for a change in the world. Or simply a change in the weather.


End file.
